


Birthday Baking

by KayomiKitten



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Established Relationship, Freddie Mercury is a shameless flirt, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Beta, No Smut, One Shot, Roger doesnt mind though, Suggestive Themes, birthday fic, food kink if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayomiKitten/pseuds/KayomiKitten
Summary: Roger sets out to make Freddie a birthday cake.Things get messy.And sexual.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Birthday Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> So! For all two of you in the fandom who don't know, today, September 5th is Freddie's birthday!! It also just so happens to be my birthday at the same time. So to celebrate, I wrote this! 
> 
> It's just a dumb, simple fic, I'm not very happy with it if I'm honest. It's pretty dumb lol. But I'm hoping maybe some of you will enjoy it anyway, and maybe it will make you smile.
> 
> Happy Birthday Freddie!!

In all honesty, it was probably a bad idea. 

It was Freddie’s birthday, his first one since he and Roger had become a couple, and Roger wanted to do something special. He didn’t want to just buy Freddie something expensive like everyone else did, that was overdone and unnecessary. He wanted his gift to mean something, so he decided to make it himself. 

He wasn’t particularly crafty, and soon realized that anything he tried to assemble would likely fall apart before it even got into his lovers hands. So, he toned down his plan, he did buy a gift for Freddie, but decided to bake the cake himself. Surely he could manage a simple birthday cake, right? All he’d need to do is follow the recipe, easy enough. 

He took care to weigh out the flour, double and triple checked the measurements, and fished out the eggshells that he’d accidentally incorporated in the batter. Who knew baking was so involved? It was definitely more difficult than he’d originally anticipated, but he was determined, and soon enough, the cake was in the oven. 

He breathed a sigh of relief once he closed the oven door. He’d done it, now he just had to wait for it to do its thing. 

Roughly one hour later, the flat was filled with the sweet smell of warm success. He could have cried tears of joy as he pulled the cake out of the oven. A toothpick poked in the center further proof of his accomplishment, he’d done it. He wasn’t sure of the taste yet, of course, but it smelled nice, and it hadn’t crumbled when he removed it from the pan to the cooling rack, so honestly he already felt like a winner. 

As the cake cooled, he went to work on creating the topping, also to be made from scratch. He considered whipping up a basic frosting, the recipes seemed fairly simple, but changed his mind. Vanilla frosting on top of vanilla cake would probably be overkill, and plus Freddie didn’t like things overly sweet. 

So Roger decided that in place of frosting, he would make a dark chocolate glaze to drizzle over the cake. It was more complex, and definitely above his skill level, but he would try it. For Freddie. 

He read over the instructions three times just to make sure he had it right before getting started. He needed to make something called a bain-marie, which he’d never heard of before, but didn’t seem overly complicated. He set a pot of water to boil, waiting patiently for the bubbles to appear, before setting a bowl over top of it. He added the chocolate to the bowl, and slowly, combined in the other ingredients as it melted. 

Roger wanted to kiss himself when he pulled the bowl away from the stove. He stirred the chocolate, feeling very proud of the smooth consistency he had achieved. He did it, he made Freddie a cake and a topping, all from scratch. 

He bloody did it. 

He set the now cooled cake onto a plate, and took a large spoon out of the drawer, as well as a deep breath to calm himself. He’d made it this far, now all he had to do was drizzle the chocolate over top of the cake, and it would be ready for Freddie. He could do this, he’d made it this far, he was  _ not _ going to fuck it up now. 

With steady hands, began to gently pour the glaze over the cake. He didn’t try to do a design, nothing fancy or intricate, just giving the top of the cake a nice thin coating. It would be quite sad to mess something up this far along, he thinks, so hopefully Fred won’t mind the simple presentation. 

After the last spoonful, he sat back from the cake, letting out a big breath of relief. Somehow, he managed to pull it off, and before Freddie got home too. He glances at the clock on the wall, wondering how long it’ll be before that would happen. Maybe he’d have time to jump in the shower and freshen up a bit. 

“Roger! Darling where are you!” 

“Ah!!” He yelps at the unexpected shout, jumping, the chocolatey spoon flying out of his hand, only to land directly on his head with a thump. “Ow!”

“Sweetheart, what was that?” Freddie rushed into the kitchen, instantly taken aback. His boyfriend is pouting, looking decidedly unhappy, a glob of what appears to be chocolate dripping off of his blonde hair onto his cheek. “Um… Roger?” 

“Don’t look at me like that, it's your fault!” The blonde huffs, petulantly crossing his arms, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. 

“Is that… chocolate?” 

“Yes, it’s bloody chocolate fred!” He grumbles, turning away to the sink to wet a rag. 

“What were you doing with chocolate?” He asks, feeling very confused. Freddie trails his eyes over the kitchen, noticing the spoon on the floor, and then the cake, and then it clicks. A feeling of warmth and affection bubbles up inside of him, he steps forward and warms his arms around Rogers middle. “Darling, did you make me a cake?” 

“I did, and you made me a mess..” Roger mumbles, with a nod, though there's no real heat behind it anymore. He’s not angry, he never really was, he was mostly just embarrassed. Freddie turns him around to look in though bright blue eyes he’d come to love so much. 

“I’m sorry, love.” Freddie whispers, leaning close to press their lips together in a soft kiss. Roger easily meets him, pressing back against him, his eyes slipping shut. There's no heat behind the kiss, nothing urgent or passionate, just love. Freddie pulls back, and Roger is smiling at him, looking considerably happier. 

“I’m not sure how it tastes yet.” Roger admits. 

“It looks delicious,” Freddie says with a devious smirk, eying the drops of chocolate on Roger's cheek. “In fact..” He trails off, leaning in once again, but his time, he tilts his head to the side, tongue slipping out to lick up the chocolate. Roger’s breathing hitches, and Freddie smiles when he feels his cheek heating under his tongue. 

“Delicious.” He moans as he pulls back, making a show to slowly lick his lips, loving the feeling of Rogers eyes tracing his every move. “Job well done, my darling, and how lucky I am to have such a lovely, talented, boyfriend.” 

“Freddie…” Roger sounds slightly breathless, his eyes dark and large, perfect. 

“I’m sorry I got you all messy, dear,” Freddie purrs, bringing his hand up to caress the drummers neck, a teasing touch that he knows will drive Roger crazy. “So how about we go jump in the shower, we can clean you up, and I then can properly thank you for making me that delectable cake.” 

He suggests, dipping his hand down over the blondes chest, grinning at the very naughty implications of what he’s just suggested. Roger surges forward, capturing his lips once again, but this time it’s more urgent, more desperate, the promise of things to come riling both of them up. Rogers' hand finds its way to the back of Freddies neck, pulling him even closer, making the singer moan. 

“I take it you’re on board with that idea, love?” Freddie asks, low and breathless when they separate to breathe. 

“Happy birthday Fred.” Is the only response before he’s pulled back into another heated kiss. They leave the cake with the promise of being eaten later, articles of clothing flying off as they make their way to the bathroom. 

Homemade cake, and kinky shower sex with with his gorgeous Roger, what more could a birthday boy ask for?


End file.
